


Fishing

by Ikneesias



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And lost, Cherik retiring, Drabble, Fluff, Import this from my tumblr, M/M, Post Dark Phoenix, and fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikneesias/pseuds/Ikneesias
Summary: In which Charles spent his retirement with Erik went fishing and then got lost





	Fishing

**Author's Note:**

> Ho there. I wrote this back at may or june, don't remember, planned to post it at Ao3 but huh i guess i forgot about it.

"Erik?" said Charles, finally realizing something that he was supposed to realized a few hours ago.

"Yeah?"

"You didn't forget to sink the anchor did you?"

There was a quite moment as Charles realized that in front of Erik mind was a whisper of oh shit.

Charles turned his head, narrowed his eyes at the man. "Tell me you didn't. We're bloody lost in the middle of the sea, Erik! We can't even see the island anymore."

"It's alright Charles, I can get us home. I know the sea around here."

"You better."

* * *

"Erik, when you said you were gonna get us home, this wasn't what I had in mind."

"Sssshhh."

"You left our bloody boat there."

Erik held out a smile while he looked down at Charles, the one he was carrying bridal style just because he could. He failed, simply because Charles could always read him where others couldn't.

"Stop laughing."

"Then stop hitting me, or we'll fall to the sea."

"You won't."

"Hmm... Maybe."


End file.
